Nyugodj békében
by Emocsibe
Summary: Tobirama gondolatai Izuna halála után.


Ahogy nézem fehér kimonóba bújtatott holttested, fehér fáslival bekötözött vak szemeidet… Akaratlanul könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe és szívem sajog, mintha kést döftek volna belé… Vagy bátyád kardját, ami vélhetőleg téged is a túlvilágra juttatott. Egy napja nem ölelhetlek és már most elviselhetetlen a hiányod, főleg azzal a tudattal, hogy már sosem lehetsz velem. A koporsó hideg fája fog innentől magához vonni, a lassan átszivárgó víz hint csókot fehér arcodra, ajkadra és gyönyörű fekete hajad sem érezhetem többé cirógató ujjaim alatt…

És ott áll koporsód végében a gyilkosod is! Kemény arcvonásain egyáltalán nem látszik megbánás, vagy szomorúság… Undorodom tőle! Hatalommániás, mindenkin átgázoló hazug! – üvölteném szívesen, úgy, hogy az egész világ meghallja, de Hashirama tekintete elárulja: nem érdemes. nemsokára így, vagy úgy, de vége lesz.

Lassan odasétálok, nem is, inkább odazuhanok nyughelyed mellé és hideg, merev kezedre simítom a sajátomat. Kiráz a hideg… Olyan… Olyan más, mintha nem is te lennél. Mintha nem Uchiha Izuna feküdne itt, hanem a tökéletes mása márványból. Ha nem állna itt az egész főház mindkettőnk klánjából, valószínűleg megcsókolnálak, de nem. Nem tehetem. Szédelegve felkelek és kisietek a szabadba, a vízeséshez, ahol csillogó szemekkel nézted, ahogy néhány víz-típusú dzsutsut gyakoroltam. Téged is próbáltalak tanítani, de nem sikerült elsőre, így mindig csurom víz lettél az edzés végére… Átázott a ruhád, a hajad, amit kibontottál, hogy gyorsabban száradjon és hozzám bújtál, hogy felmelegedj. Én pedig még jobban magamhoz húztalak, hogy a szívemig érjen a kellemes, bizsergető melegség… Csak te tudtad ezt megadni nekem. Mikor rájöttél, onnantól nem csak az edzéseinknek volt tanúja a zuhatag, hanem csodás együttléteinknek is. Ahogy bőröd az enyémhez ért, ajkaid az enyémeket keresték… Emlékszem az elsőre is. Végig pergett gyönyörű mélyfekete szemedből a könny, de ragaszkodtál a folytatáshoz. Minden nap akartál és én is minden nap vágytam rád.

_- Annyira vigyáztam rád, szerettelek és még mindig szeretlek… De tőle nem tudtalak megvédeni_ – sóhajtok és leülök a partra, pont oda, ahol a fejpántod esett egyszer a vízbe. Az egyik új dzsutsummal hoztam vissza neked és onnantól kezdve le sem tetted, csak éjszakára, bár akkor is én vettem le rólad. Elmosolyodom a kedves emlék hatására. Bőröd illata, mellkasod lassú hullámzása mindig megnyugtatott és álomba ringatott engem is. Fejem alatt éreztem verni a szívedet és örültem, mert tudtam, hogy értem is dobog, most pedig mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatta a tulajdon bátyád!

Valaki közeledik.

_- Szia Hashirama. Tehetek érted valamit?_

_- Értem semmit. Gondoltam szólok, hogy a ravatalozó történetesen üres… Búcsúzz el tőle, míg még nem késő..._

_- Te tudsz… Tudtál rólunk?_ – kérdezem, és egyre jobban mardossa szívem a keserű düh. Ha az én testvérem észrevette, a tiéd miért nem? Vagy ha mégis, akkor miért választott szét minket?

_- Igen. Na, siess…_ - Szemem sarkából látom, hogy ő is szomorú szemmel nézi a vizet. Mindenkit megrázott Izuna halála…

Belépek a fehér terembe és megállok melletted. Te magad is fehér vagy… Csak a hajad – simítok bele a sűrű tincsek közé – Az még mindig fekete, mint a szemeid voltak… Bárcsak még egyszer, utoljára rám néznél velük… Egyre közelebb hajolok hozzád és végül ajkamat a tiédre simítom. Csak egy szájrapuszi, nekem mégis sokat jelent. Bárcsak viszonoznád… Innentől az életem csupa „bárcsak"-ból fog állni. Szinte észrevétlenül gyűlik könny a szemeimbe és csak akkor veszem észre, mikor elhomályosodik előttem gyönyörű arcod.

Levegőt is alig véve hagyom el az épületet és téged, ám később még egyszer arra vezet az utam. A temetés előtt még szeretnék adni valamit…

Mielőtt belépnék, meghallok egy rekedtes hangot a koporsód mellől:

_- Ne haragudj… Otouto…_

Madara hangja lassan sírásba torkollik és elbújok, hagyom, hadd sírja ki magát.

Ő is gyászolna? De ő ölt meg! Addig agyalok ezen, míg belefájdul a fejem, te pedig távozol. Szinte kábultan lépek hozzád és teszem homlokodra a fejpántod, mert egy shinobi holtában is az! Te pedig minden téren kivívtad, hogy az legyél.

Másnap némán, befelé sírok, mikor eltemetnek, mikor végleg a földnek adnak… Ne félj, egyszer én is megyek, és ott már együtt leszünk… Örökké.

Addig is nyugodj békében, Izuna, kedvesem!


End file.
